Boum Boum Boum
by Prunormis
Summary: Eine kleine Zusammenfassung wie sich England und Frankreich lieben, basiert auf Mikas Lied "boum boum boum". Nichts Explizites oder Graphisches.


Hi!  
Kleine Anmerkung: Die Fanfiction ist auf dem Lied von Mika basiert und hiesst "Boum boum boum". Ich empfehle euch es anzuhoeren und die Lyricsuebersetzung zu lesen, wenn ihr kein Franzoesisch koennt~ 

* * *

Frankreichs und Englands Beziehung war kompliziert. Das wusste jeder. Mal hassen sie sich, mal verbünden sie sich um gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind zu kämpfen. Gemeinsam stritten sie sich um Nordamerika. Gemeinsam zogen sie die beiden Länder auf.

Und sogar USA sah, dass England und Frankreich sich liebten, auf ihre eigene seltsame Weise. Und wie sie sich liebten. Anfangs hatte er noch Albträume als er des Nachts, wenn Frankreich sich verbotenerweise ins Haus schlich, immer wieder etwas zu knarren oder zu Boden fallen schien.  
Doch Kanada war in dieser Sache etwas weniger ängstlich, drehte sich in seinem Bett nur um und versuchte mit seinem Kissen auf den Ohren die Geräusche auszuschalten. Und es lag auch an ihm USA zu erklären was genau da vor sich ging.

Und ihre Liebe wurde immer wieder von ihnen selbst auf die Probe gestellt. Und nach dem sie sich auf den Schlachtfeldern entgegentraten, so sahen nicht selten einige Soldaten aus beiden Lagern wie sich eine Person heimlich davonschlich und erst im Morgengrauen wieder kam.

Viele Jahrhunderte ging das so weiter und immer wieder fanden sie Vorwände sich zu treffen. An jedem Ort, um jede Zeit, egal ob sie geschäftlich oder privat unterwegs waren. Und wenn sie sich sahen, waren nicht viele Worte nötig um zur Sache zu kommen.

Wenn es ihnen nicht möglich war sich zu sehen, so fielen beide auseinander. Der eine isst Schokolade, der andere geht in die Bar. Der eine singt seine Frustration heraus, der andere geht seinen Fantasien nach dem anderen nach.

Und nicht selten geschah es dass sie während einer der Konferenz gemeinsam verschwanden und wenn man sie finden wollte musste man nur dem folgen: Boum Boum Boum

Sie machten nirgendswo eine Ausnahme in ihrer Liebe. Sie liebten sich auch bei anderen Nationen zu Hause und nicht selten war es Ungarn die Treppen hinaufstolperte, andere Nationen zur Seite stoßend, um als erste ein Foto davon zu ergattern

Sie taten es in den Aufzügen des Hotels und wählten extra ein hohes Stockwerk für ihre Zimmer aus genau diesem Grund. Nicht wenige Angestellte machten einen großen Bogen um den lärmenden Lift doch gab es auch einige Unglückliche die zu neugierig waren. Diese bevorzugten noch lange danach die Treppen.

Und die Brüder Englands fragen ihn immer wieder, weshalb er Frankreich lieben würde, wo er ihn doch all die Jahrhunderte bekämpft hat. Doch Schottland hat eine leise Ahnung weshalb und hält sich meist zurück in den ewigen Fragereien. Immerhin war auch er einmal dem Charme Frankreichs verfallen. Aus Notwendigkeit wie er immer betonte. Doch es gab ihm eine sehr gute Vorstellung von dem was abging wenn er folgendes aus dem Zimmer Englands hörte: Boum Boum Boum

Doch ihre Lieblingsart sich zu lieben ist immer noch die Sinnliche, wenn sie sich gegenseitig so unschuldig zu The und Süßspeisen einladen und alles ein wenig eskaliert. Nicht selten, haben sich die Nachbarn schon beschwert, dass man im Reihenhaus alles hört und dass sie unfreiwillig mit ihnen die Nacht verbringen mussten, getrennt von viel zu dünnen Wänden. Doch Frankreichs und Englands Antwort war immer, dass sie nur so zu lieben wussten und dass es so genau richtig ist.

Und nicht nur Englands Brüder fragen sich, was die Beiden zusammenhält. Auch die zentraleuropäischen Staaten haben nicht nur einmal diese Diskussion abgehalten in ihren Kaffeepausen, während den Konferenzen. Doch Spanien und Preussen ahnten, weshalb und hielten lieber Wetten ab wer denn nun den anderen „dominiert" hat, was oft zu hitzigen Debatten führte mit den merkwürdigsten Argumenten.

Schweden denkt sich auch so einerlei, wenn England und Frankreich regelmäßig neue Regale kaufen müssen. So manch Nation ist doch auch neidisch auf ihr Liebesleben oder finden es unpassend. Doch weder Frankreich noch England finden es vulgär und machen so weiter wie sie es schon immer getan haben: Boum Boum Boum

Und meist wachen beide auf, nicht selten in getrennten Betten, mit Schmerzen im Rücken und in den unteren Regionen. Doch ihnen ist es das wert….

Nicht selten flogen sie beide irrsinnige Strecken nur um sich kurz zu begegnen. Und obwohl beide viele Verehrer haben oder mit anderen flirten, so wissen sie doch, dass sie aufeinander vertrauen können und niemals fremdgehen.

Und so dreht sich die Welt weiter, auf England und Frankreichs Seite vielleicht mit etwas mehr Lust als für andere. Und jedes Mal wenn man folgendes hört, so weiß man, dass sich einige Dinge in dieser Welt wohl nie ändern werden: Boum Boum Boum


End file.
